BernNadette Stanis
| Row 3 title = Birthplace | Row 3 info = Brooklyn, New York, U.S. | Row 4 title = Sometimes credited as | Row 4 info = BernNadette Stanis | Row 5 title = Occupation | Row 5 info = actress, author | Row 6 title = Years active | Row 6 info = 1974–present | Row 7 title = Spouse | Row 7 info = Kevin Fontana | Row 8 title = Guest Appearance on The Wayans Bros. | Row 8 info = as "Thelma" in "Unspoken Token" episode in Season 3 }} BernNadette Stanis (born December 22, 1953) is best known for her role as the strong-willed Thelma Evans on the 1970s CBS-TV sitcom series, Good Times. She reprised the role of "Thelma", in sort, in an "dream" episode of The Wayans Bros titled "Unspoken Token" in the show's third season. Early life Stanis was born Bernadette Stanislaus in Brooklyn, New York. She studied at the Juilliard School,=wqDYYtqDQvY Bern Nadette Stanis interview] . (originally published in the Chicago Tribune, December 28, 1975) Career Stanis played the role of middle child Thelma Evans on Good Times from 1974 to 1979. After Good Times ended, she made appearances on several television shows, including The Cosby Show and What's Happening Now!!. She and former co-star Jimmie Walker lent their voices to a radio spot for AT&T. Stanis was most recently seen in a Nationwide Insurance commercial. Stanis has been featured in several promotions for the TVOne network. She appeared in a "Thelma" promotion that aired on September 19, 2009 alongside actress Anna Maria Horsford in the "Battle of the Thelmas" that specifically aired their weddings from their prospective TV series (Horsford portrayed "Thelma Frye" in the TV series Amen). During the "Way Black Then" promotions in February 2010 (in honor of Black History Month), both she and Walker appeared on a 30 minute program titled "Color TV" to share their memories and thoughts on "Good Times." In April 2010, Stanis starred in Marlon Campbell's Momma and Me situation comedy, which is now being shopped to cable and broadcast television networks. One of Stanis' most recent television appearances was on the UPN sitcom Girlfriends, where she played the cousin of Maya Wilkes. In the episode, William Dent (Reggie Hayes) expresses a strong desire to meet Thelma from Good Times. Maya reveals that Stanis is her cousin and agrees to arrange a date. Personal life Stanis presently lives in Los Angeles, California, with her husband Kevin Fontana, whom she married in 1981. They have two daughters, Dior and Brittany. She is the author of two books, "Situations 101: Relationships, The Good, The Bad & The Ugly" "Situation 101: Finances, The Good, The Bad & The Ugly" and a collection of her poetry entitled, For Men Only. Filmography *''N-Securr'' (2010) *''In the Midnight Hours'' (2009) as Cheryl *''The Adventures of Umbweki'' (2009) (post-production) as Usahnisa *''CAUTION! Heartache Ahead'' (2009) as Vera *''TThe Engagement: My Phamily BBQ 2'' (2006) as Mrs. Clark *''Still 'Bout It'' (2004) (V) as Aunt Tee Dee *''Land of the Free?'' (2004) as Psychiatrist *''Girlfriends'' as Herself (1 episode, 2003) *''Hidden Blessings'' (2000) (TV) as Jackson's lawyer *''The Parent 'Hood'' as L'Tonya, T.K.'s Mother (1 episode, 1999) *''The Wayans Bros.'' as Thelma (1 episode, 1997) *''The Good News'' (1 episode, 1997) *''The Cosby Show'' as Carolyn Thompson (1 episode, 1991) *''What's Happening Now!!'' as Marcie (1 episode, 1985) *''The Love Boat'' as Jane Reeves (1 episode, 1980) *''Good Times'' as Thelma Evans (132 episodes, 1974–1979) References External links * Official web site * Category:Guest stars Category:Actors